1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a docking station and an electrical apparatus, and particularly relates to a docking station able to support an electrical device and an electrical apparatus including the docking station and the electrical device.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid advance in science and technology, the types of the portable electrical device such as smart phone or tablet PC become more and more diverse. Compared with traditional desktop PCs or notebook computers, the advantage of the tablet PCs is in its less weight and volume.
The normal tablet PCs do not have the keyboards like the notebook PCs or the desktop PCs, so various types of external keyboard are provided for the user to operate the tablet PCs on the market. However, when the user is using the tablet PC with an external keyboard on an unstable base or base with smaller supporting area (like the thigh of the user), the keyboard can not be stably operated because of the unstable support, and the operation of the keyboard easily lead to the shaking of the screen of the tablet PC.